


curiosities

by Bleutea



Series: we don't have names to call our own [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleutea/pseuds/Bleutea
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Do not read unless you've read the main story as there are several major story points discussed in here!Questions from the "i have no name" universe answered here!
Series: we don't have names to call our own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741078
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really Really REALLY hard not to update the last chapter of the main story because Cherry <3 buuut it is being beta-ed for better quality so i had to settle for this.
> 
> Still opened to more questions!

  * **Does Dami's power immediately activate once she touches something or does she have to reach a certain amount of focus/be concentrating enough?**



      1. Dami has to focus her powers on the objects she’s touching. Originally, I wanted to make her weakness as not being able to “turn off” her ability but then the idea of her being obsessed with her real name to the point where it affects her on a psychological level came to me. It was hinted in the story but basically, whenever she uses her psychometry, what she sees is totally random and it isn't always complete events either. She has to use her intuition as a detective to put the pieces together but she will always unconsciously be looking for clues on her real name or any leads to it in any vision. One could argue that it’s not really a weakness but for Dami, whose job is to solve cases, it can get in the way of her work.



  * **Yoohyeon knew about Haetem this entire time? And she cannot control when Haetem takes over? Can they communicate with each other?**



      1. Got this question before most of the details surrounding Yoohyeon & Haetem were revealed. No, Yoohyeon wasn’t aware that Haetem was already a part of her since she was born. Haetem recently gained enough strength to take over the host & when she did, they met in their shared mindspace for the first time ever. Haetem did not care about Yoohyeon at first but then slowly changed her mind as they talked in their mindspace & thus began to trust each other more. After that, they swapped between them without any fuss & they are able to speak to each other regardless of who is controlling Yoohyeon’s body at the moment.



  * **Are the Necromancer Coven and the Moon people related?**



      1. Yes, both are descended from the gods of the universe, though they come from differing branches. The people of the Moon or Lunarians followed the gods’ rule of not interfering with the Worldly Plane right from the get-go. They lived on the moon and were one with nature, basically. The Coven & others with similar “demonic magic” tried to blend in with everyone but they were caught & prosecuted (think salem witch trials). Eventually, Jiu’s Coven went into hiding in their pocket dimension when they started getting discovered. They managed to hold out the longest because they disguised their necromancy for healing.



  * **Some details on the inner workings on the Children of the Moon cult?**



      1. It is widely believed that the founder of the cult was someone who “fell from the Moon” & wanted to return. So he/she started a cult, knowing that the moon people indeed existed & touted “mysterious powers” of these people. Over time, the cult devolved into demon worshipping because the followers believed that the founder was really talking about the demons as coming from the moon. 
      2. They were a means for Sun to be able to build an army & gather demons quickly in one place. Those of the cult understood how to communicate with demons without getting eaten (sometimes. 90% of the time, they do get killed.) & Sun also needed a scapegoat to direct the world’s attention while he worked on his plans.



  * **What was Ryu Sera’s powers? And what is her relationship with Kwon?**



      1. As most have inferred from her notes, Sera’s ability is immortality. Kwon also has the same power, as hinted with his relationship with Sun’s original form. Sera was born many years after Kwon though. They were never in a romantic relationship but they were academic partners. Sera was tasked with finding out about certain events that occur every few years (Sun & Haetem fighting). Kwon ran the academy. Sera gave DC the last few details they needed to solve the whole picture.



  * **Inspiration for the story & characters?**



      1. Dreamcatcher, of course lol. Well, I knew that I wanted to write a fantasy/superpowers type fic for DC so I laid out the plot details as best as I could. I’m actually surprised by how much the final product differed from the drafts haha. 
      2. For example, Handong was originally an assassin from China but when I started tying the pieces together, it was kind of odd that she would know about Sun’s true identity unless she had some kind of relationship with Haetem. Can of worms I wasn’t willing to open. Since she became a lunarian and the concept of actual moon people were introduced, that changed Sun’s origins slightly as well. 
      3. Jiu was also supposed to be just a healer instead of a necro but I found her backstory to be lacking compared to the others.
      4. The only person who was kept the same from start to finish was Gahyeon lol.



  * **Was Sun corrupted from absorbing Haetem’s circuits in the past? Or was it something else?**



      1. It’s really a mix of several things. Sun was put on a pedestal as a leader & he already knew he was the Arbitrator. When he decided to trick Haetem and steal her powers, he was already, to some degree, “evil”. When he started destroying settlements, it triggered a euphoric feeling in him & he became addicted to the feeling of “war”. But it wasn’t enough for him so he continued to reincarnate to satisfy his bloodlust. His ultimate goal was to create a war so big that it involved the entire planet & all of its inhabitants. The pillar was just a means to trigger such an event.



  * **I’m a little sad that the hero academy ranking system wasn’t expanded on or featured more in the story.**



      1. Well, the system was part of the reason why so many people defected to Sun’s army. They felt like they were being treated unfairly or that the ranking system was preventing them from achieving more in life. In the beginning, Siyeon mentions that “secrets run rampant” in the academy because if your weakness is known, you would be targeted indefinitely. The ranking system was also a way to understand the social status of heroes in the story. Heroes/humans were both created by Haetem’s hands. Two sides of the same coin or a reflection of each other. Goes to show that some humans are more cruel to their own kind.



  * **Jiu’s powers were described with a green light but then purple later on because of her necromancy. How did she hide her true powers all this time?**



      1. Two things: her excellent circuit control helped a lot & the glasses she wears prevents her from having to focus too much on changing the color of her “healing”. Further down the story, I stop mentioning her glasses because she no longer hides her powers.



  * **How hot does Bora’s purple fire burn?**



      1. The student profile note mentions that the glass temperature probe broke. Glass has a typical melting point of 1400-1600 degrees celsius so her fire can run hotter than that! Theoretically, if she had enough circuit capacity, she might be able to burn as hot as the Sun’s core (15 million degrees celsius!). Thus her powers are actually better than that of Sun but her mental state and consideration for others holds her back from doing so. Imagine if Sun had the strength she has…



  * **Technically, Gahyeon has the most powerful ability right? She just has to memorize the human anatomy and could kill even the strongest heroes right?**



    1. Technically, yes she could. However, heroes trained enough will be able to manipulate their body’s circuits that can help protect against internal intrusions. It can work in a physical or even spiritual way. 
    2. An example could be Handong, whose Lunarian biology differs from Earthlings. Bora could probably burn up Gahyeon’s skewers before they do any damage to her body. Siyeon could just nullify it. Jiu has excellent circuit control & necromancy (which works on herself btw). Yoohyeon has Haetem so there’s no way she would die easily from that. Dami would just die lol.
    3. The human body is generally the same but there are still some differences from person to person. Gahyeon has to accurately picture each person’s organs/veins/etc. So she studied a lot of biology and can picture a few variations by looking at a person’s body type. She doesn’t always get it right but that in itself is pretty impressive!




	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ ONLY AFTER FINISHING THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE MAIN STORY!

  * **You said that Siyeon’s powers damage her circuits everytime and that the price has been small. What were some of the other side effects she got from helping Bora?**



      1. Things like catching a cold or having a minor fever were some of the things that happened in the past. But as Siyeon grew stronger through training, she was able to hide the side effects pretty well. A drain on her permanent circuit reserve tended to be the only effect, up until her pinky completely lost the nerves. The most severe side effect was at the final battle when her organ functions failed all at once.



  * **What rank did everyone enter the academy with?**



      1. Jiu, Bora, & Dami were ranked 5 from the start. Siyeon was ranked 1. Handong transferred in as rank 4. Yoohyeon was ranked 3 & moved up to 4. Gahyeon was 2 and moved up to 3.



  * **How are students admitted into the academy?**



      1. With a physical, written, & psychological test. Siyeon actually got a perfect score on the written test & the professors saw potential in her (little do they know…). Otherwise, she might’ve failed to get in. She kept her powers a secret even when trying to get admitted to protect herself. People would kill to have a power like hers & she would also be shortening her life considerably if she used it in abundance. Bora was the only person to know.



  * **What are some cases that Dami has solved before meeting DC?**



      1. The case of the midnight horror: the fash singing, trash slinging, hash slinging slasher



  * **If the people of the Moon followed the Gods’ laws and did not interfere with Earth’s business, why was Sun down there from the start? And why did the moon people decide to send Handong to stop him? Wouldn’t that count as interfering?**



      1. Sun is a special case. He was created to be the Arbitrator & the Gods wanted their creation to be strong so he was born as a Lunarian. His duties require that he be on Earth to watch over the pillars. 
      2. In Handong’s case, the gods needed to find a way to stop Sun so they sent a vision to the village elder to send someone. Yes that meant that they were bending their own laws but as it has been revealed, the gods have a sense of remorse for the monster they unleashed. Plus, the lunarians felt a sense of responsibility as well since Sun was originally from the Moon.



  * **How old is Dongie?**



      1. In Lunar age she is 326 years old, which is young for Lunarians & time runs differently on the Moon. On Earth, she’s 24 lol.
      2. On that note, the rest of dc are also their actual age in real life. The academy is like a university where you enter after completing standard education & can run from anywhere between 4-10 years. Some heroes choose to stay at the academy for research or become instructors.



  * **So who would make the most fire PB &J sandwich?**



      1. Gahyeon hands down. In her free time, Gahyeon is actually a foodie so she knows the best recipe lol. Among them all, Yoohyeon would somehow set her sandwich on fire. Handong would be in the corner like “what is a PB&J? A new demon?” and Bora would shit-talk to Handong to mess with her like “oh it stands for portable booger & justice served on a platter.”
      2. Dami would leave the room.



  * **Yoohyeon’s job now is “pup rearing” as in she breeds puppies? Or takes care of puppies?**



      1. She took over the dog shelter that “Jun” left behind. She mostly takes care of the newborns and raises them up a bit before letting people adopt them. Also, yes, Cherry & Pie are JiYoo’s new dogs <3



  * **Some of the characters have permanent scars from the battle but what is Jiu’s & Bora’s?**



      1. Jiu’s is more emotional. The Ava of the Coven mentions that it will be the last time she helps her, meaning that once they fulfill their end of the deal, they will return to the Coven & Jiu will never be able to go to the Coven. Her circuits no longer allow her the ability to access it & the Coven has already decided to isolate themselves. In other words, she will never be able to see her family ever again. Even though she did decide to leave the Coven, she still loved them all dearly. But her family is in the team now so I guess it’s not that bad.
      2. Bora’s body is scarred from her purple flames.
      3. Handong’s isn’t explicitly mentioned but her shoulder is scarred & she has a similar issue to Jiu’s. She can’t return to the Moon so instead of finding an alternative way to go back, she has decided to stay with the Lees.



  * **Sequel?**



      1. Probably not. This was my longest work by far & I don’t think I can expand anymore on it. Maybe I’ll do snippets here & there but I think the conclusion closed the story shut. If I did do a sequel, I think I would have to figure out a way to return their powers back & that in itself might be a big mess.



  * **Some tips for writing multiple characters in one scene?**



      1. I actually find it quite hard to write a bunch of people in one scene as well haha but I knew that I wanted to give each character equal time and significance so I just tried my best. 
      2. I can’t really say that I’m good at it but maybe try to allocate at least one line or action to each person? That was my method for the action scenes since so much happens & I tried to stay true to real life dynamics where everyone moves at the same time.



  * **A word for your readers?**



    1. Thank you. I was deeply encouraged by the comments & reader interaction I received. It really kept the motivation to make this into an interesting piece despite the technical writing flaws.
    2. For new readers, I hope that this story will be worth your time.
    3. For current readers, I hope that if you ever reread this, you will be as enamoured as the first time you read it. 



BTW: It’s a dream of mine to receive fanart on my work & I got one! It’s for “Polaris” but I wanted to share it with you all! I meant to do it when I first got it but life sidetracked me.

It’s on instagram by the user  **sevenmakes1dream**


End file.
